staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:35 Noce i dnie - odc. 6/12 - Miłość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Marta mówi! - Marta idzie na ratunek, odc. 4 (Martha to the rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 23 Zegar; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: zaproszenie; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Dom - odc. 5/25 - Ponad 200 czwartków - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 3 Magdalena Różczka; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: zaproszenie; STEREO, 16:9 12:05 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Thom Ebernhardt; wyk.:Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Benjamin Salisbury, Mary Kay Place; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: (studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters:; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 30 - te urodziny T. Love - Opole2012 cz. 3; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:50 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters: ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters:; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Piłka nożna - Polish Masters:; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek dźwigiali kamienie, odc. 33 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja nie chcę tańczyć!, odc. 27 (I don't want to dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Langmann; wyk.:Clovis Cornillac, Gerard Depardieu, Alain Delon, Benoît Poelvoorde, Stéphane Rousseau, Vanessa Hessler, Bouli Lanners, Jose Garcia, Alexandre Astier, Franck Dubosc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 07 zgłoś się - odc. Strzał na dancingu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Geronimo, amerykańska legenda (Geronimo, an American Legend) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Walter Hill; wyk.:Jason Patrick, Gene Hackman, Robert Duvall, Matt Damon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 22 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Earthlings Welcome Here 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 23 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, The Good Wound 14); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 12 (Lost 5, ep. 12 Dead is Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 13 (Lost 5, ep. 13 Some Like It Hoth); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Familijna Dwójka - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 7 Gdzie jest tort? (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Kidnapped Kiddy - Cake); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 27 Starsza Pani Betty (The Flintstones ep. Old Lady Betty); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 28 Prześpij się z tym, Fred (The Flintstones ep. Sleep On, Sweet Fred); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 10:00 Pogoda: 9.20; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (40) WYDARZENIE T - Mobile Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wielbłąd - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Bożena Krzyżanowska, Przemysław Gintrowski, Marek Czyżewski, Bolesław Idziak, Wojciech Machnicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1931; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Bitwa na głosy - (7); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - UFO (67); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (40) WYDARZENIE T - Mobile Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2012 - My Cyganie...; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:05 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2012 - Don Vasyl i Jego goście; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:05 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2012 - Graj piękny Cyganie...; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:10 Kino relaks - W przebraniu mordercy (Dressed To Kill); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Brian De Palma; wyk.:Michael Caine, Nancy Allen, Keith Gordon, Angie Dickinson; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Monstrum (Behemoth (RHI)); horror kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:David Hogan; wyk.:Pascale Hutton, Cindy Busby, Ty Olsson, Ed Quinn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 W przebraniu mordercy (Dressed To Kill); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Brian De Palma; wyk.:Michael Caine, Nancy Allen, Keith Gordon, Angie Dickinson; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 475* Niespodziewane namiętności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 476* Zmięta seledynowa skarpetka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 477* Takie coś...diabeł; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 478* Powrót Karabasza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 479* Marzenie restauratorki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Łukasz Lewandowski, Radosław Elis, Jacek Liwot, Władysław Kowalski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Sebastian Konrad, Andrzej Nejman, Dominik Łoś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Gorczański Park Narodowy-Świat salamandry; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 3 Żyrardów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 - Sekrety klasztoru - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia (94) "Z Zelandii do Bredy"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 480 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Polonia w Komie - Mohamed - autoblues (26); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dżem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (98); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polonia w Komie - Mohamed - autoblues (26); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 4/13* - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl 22:25 Modrzejewska - Gwiazda odc. 6/7 - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 3 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 4/13* - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Modrzejewska - Gwiazda odc. 6/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - G jak Gołas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12